Darkstar Force
For it's light counterpart, see Lightstar Force. The Darkstar Force, also known as Dark magic and the Dark arts, is a type of magic that draws it's power from the Dark aspects of the universe. It is also an element that is composed of pure negative energy from the Darkstar Force dimension. Background Overview The Darkstar Force draws it's power from dark and negative energy which allows malevolent magic-users to perform extraordinarily mystical feats, it also draws it's power from dark and negative emotions as well; the more the magic-user(s) gives into their negative emotions, the stronger and more powerful there mystical powers become. History The exact origins of the Darkstar Force is unknown; except it's powers comes from the Darkstar Force dimension, a dimension that has existed since before time began, for thousands of years various magic-users have obtained a connection to the darkstar force that has allowed them to cause chaos and destruction throughout the world at large, however, they have been kept in-check or defeated by various light magic-users or organizations comprised of these said magic magic-users; such as the Celestial Order, which has prevented various dark magic-users from destroying entire world. Powers and Abilities Powers Mystical powers *'Photogenesis:' The user(s) can generate, create and project photons of light, particularly starlight from both there hands or there entire body. *'Photokinesis:' The user(s) can manipulate photons of light, particularly starlight. *'Electrogenesis:' The user(s) can generate, create and project electricity, particularly lightning from both there hands or there entire body. *'Electrokinesis:' The user(s) can manipulate electricity, particularly lightning. *'Aerogenesis:' The user(s) can generate, create and project air, particularly gale-force from both there hands or there entire body. *'Aerokinesis:' The user(s) can manipulate air, particularly gale-force. *'Pyrogenesis:' The user(s) can generate, create and project fire from both there hands or there entire body. *'Pyrokinesis:' The user(s) can manipulate fire. *'Lava generation:' The user(s) can generate, create and project lava from both there hands or there entire body. *'Magmakinesis:' The user(s) can manipulate lava. *'Hydrogenesis' The user(s) can generate, create and project water from both there hands or there entire body. *'Aquakinesis:' The user(s) can manipulate water. *'Cryogenesis:' The user(s) can generate, create and project sub-zero freezing temperatures, particularly ice from both there hands or there entire body. *'Cryokinesis:' The user(s) can manipulate sub-zero freezing temperatures, particularly ice. *'Frigogenesis:' The user(s) can generate, create and project blizzard storms, particularly snow from both there hands or there entire body. *'Frigokinesis:' The user(s) can manipulate blizzard storms, particularly snow. *'Atmogenesis:' The user(s) can generate, create and project all aspects of the weather. *'Atmokinesis:' The user(s) can manipulate the weather. *'Earthquake generation:' The user(s) can generate, create and project earthquakes or shock waves from both there hands or there entire body. *'Earthquake manipulation:' The user(s) can manipulate earthquakes or shock waves. *'Geogenesis:' The user(s) can generate, create and project earth substance, particularly sand, rock, stone or any other minerals from both there hands or there entire body. *'Geokinesis:' The user(s) can manipulate earth substance, particularly sand, rock, stone or any other minerals. *'Magnetogenesis:' The user(s) can generate, create and project magnetic fields from both there hands or there entire body. *'Magnetokinesis:' The user(s) can manipulate magnetic fields; allowing them to control metal or any magnetic objects. *'Flyrogenesis:' The user(s) can generate, create and project force fields from both there hands or there entire body; that can block or deflect physical and mystical attacks. *'Flyrokinesis:' The user(s) can manipulate force fields. *'Chlorokinesis:' The user(s) can manipulate plant life. **'Elemental immunity:' The user(s) are immune to the elementals of light, electricity, air, fire, lava, water, ice, snow, shock waves, earth substance and magnetic fields respectively; which is why both there hands or there entire bodies are not damaged or injured, when they generate, create, project or conjure these said elementals from both there hands or there entire bodies. *'Fusion magic:' The user(s) can combine two, three, four or five elemental magic (such as light, electricity, air, fire, lava, water, ice, snow, earth, etc.) into one attack; making these said elements more powerful than before. They can also combine there energy blasts and energy beam respectively in the one attack; making their destructive force more devastating than before. *'Life-force energy absorption:' The user(s) can can absorb life-force energy from other individuals through physical contact; to either weaken or kill their opponent(s). *'Healing:' The user(s) can heal/regenerate/cure other individuals from their injuries/infections, such as, damage cells, organs, burned skin, broken bones, lost limbs, diseases, illnesses, sickness, poisons, toxins, etc. (regardless if they are very serious or not, as well as irreversible/incurable by normal means) after having approached the wound or infection, it will heal completely, leaving no visible sign or trace of injuries. The more serious the injury is, the longer this healing process will take. They can heal themselves as well, allowing there accelerated healing factor to heal at a much faster rate than normally possible. They can also heal other individuals who are blind, deaf or nerve dead (regardless if it is permanent or temporary) restoring their senses. *'Ergogenesis:' The user(s) can generate, create and project various kinds of energy, particularly mystical energy from both there hands or there entire body. *'Ergokinesis:' The user(s) can manipulate various kinds of energy, particularly mystical energy. *'Energy absorption:' The user(s) can absorb various kinds of energy, particularly mystical energy. *'Energy blasts:' The user(s) can generate energy from both there hands, and can harness it to create energy blasts. They can also project energy blasts, orbs, waves and bolts, by projecting there own psionic and kinetic energy or gathering particles, molecules and physical forces into a contained space, allowing them to either blow, destroy, push/pull or direct there hits at there opponents. *'Energy beam:' The user(s) can generate, create and project energy beams from both there hands; that can injure, kill, temporarily incapacitate or knockout there opponents. *'Telepathy:' The user(s) are able to telepathically communicate with other individuals, over vast distances. They are also able to read other individual(s)' minds, sense there presence or project there thoughts into other individual(s). *'Zoopathy:' The user(s) can telepathically read, communicate or control the minds of other animals (regardless if they are land creatures or aquatic/marine creatures) to do there bidding. *'Volukinesis:' The user(s) are able to telepathically read, communicate or control the minds of other insects to do there bidding. *'Empathy:' The user(s) can perceive, sense, understand, influence or manipulate other individuals' emotions. *'Hypnosis:' The user(s) can control the minds of other individuals to do there bidding, they can also alter or erase there memories, by looking straight at them; however, they does not always have to make direct eye contact at them. *'Telekinesis:' The user(s) can telekinetically move objects or other individuals without physically touching them. *'Precognition:' The user(s) can see visions of the past, the present and the future respectively. However, like all magic-users, there visions are not always clear. *'Night vision:' The user(s) can see clearly in the dark, even under water, making it impossible for there opponents to sneak up on them in dark areas; unless they are magic users who can become invisible. *'Thermal vision:' The user(s) can see thermal signatures, even under water; making it impossible for there opponents to hide from them in dark areas. *'Levitation/Flight:' The user(s) can levitate, hover and fly in the air even without the presence of air. Emmanuel can travel through the sky at amazing speeds of mach 10 or 25 and and high altitudes, they can also greatly lessen the impact of falling from great height by effortlessly reducing there speed. *'Teleportation:' The user(s) can teleport to any location at great distances, even if that said location is in another nation; as they can get there in a matter of minutes, if not seconds, they can also teleport any individual with them; as long as they maintains physical contact with them. *'Portal generation:' The user(s) can generate, create and project portals to any location they desires, even if that said location is in another nation; as they can get there in a matter of minutes, if not seconds. they can even transport a large group of individuals to different locations without the need to maintains physical contact with them. *'Portal manipulation:' The user(s) can manipulate portals. *'Interdimensional travel:' The user(s) can teleport to any dimension; as he can get there in a matter of minutes, if not seconds. *'Astral projection:' The user(s) can project there astral spirit from there own body, as there astral spirit can only be seen by other magic-users; unless they chooses to purposely make there astral spirit visible to other non-magic-users. *'Illusion:' The user(s) can project illusions; making other individuals see things that aren't really there. *'Time travel:' The user(s) can travel back or forward through time at will. *'Chronokinesis:' The user(s) can manipulate the timeline; as they can slow-down, speed-up, freeze, unfreeze or reverse time itself. *'Intangibility:' The user(s) can phase through solid objects or other individuals. *'Invisibility:' The user(s) can manipulate and reflect the light waves around themselves, objects or other individual(s); to become completely invisible. *'Sonic scream:' The user(s) can release hypersonically amplified sound waves through there vocal chords, that can injure, kill, temporarily incapacitate or knockout there opponent(s). *'Sound wave generation:' The user(s) can generate, create and project sound waves from both there hands or there entire body. *'Sonokinesis:' The user(s) can manipulate sound waves. *'Power negation:' The user(s) can temporarily nullify other magic-powered individual(s)' powers; however, it has no effect other magic-user(s) who are more powerful then that said magic-user. *'Mystical awareness:' The user(s) can sense the presence of other magic user(s); they can also sense how powerful these said magic-user(s) are. *'Spiritual awareness:' The user(s) can see and sense the presence of other spirits. *'Temporal awareness:' Even if the user(s) are not responsible for altered the timeline, they are still completely unaffected by it, as they still maintains there memories from the original timeline. *'Magic cloak:' The user(s) can conceal there presence from other magic-user(s); they can also conceal themselves, other individual(s), magical objects, etc., from other magic-user(s)' sight. *'Shapeshifting/Metamorphosis:' The user(s) can shapeshift into any animal or insect at will (regardless of whether they are land creatures or aquatic/marine creatures) gaining their characteristics, attributes and abilities. They can also transform into humanoid animals, resembling the physical appearance of human-animal hybrids, but they will still maintains complete control and awareness of all there actions, even when they are in there animal, insect or humanoid forms. There physical attributes are further greatly amplified; whenever they transforms into one of there animal or humanoid forms. *'Mégethoskinesis:' The user(s) can increase or decrease there own size or the size of others while preserving body proportion; becoming as large as a dragon and as small as an insect. When they become the size of an insect, they still maintains there human size strength, durability, speed, agility and other physical attributes, however, when they are almost the size of a dragon, there physical attributes are further greatly amplified. Weaknesses *'Limitations:' Although the Darkstar Force is not bound to the laws of nature or logic, it's mystical powers does have it's limits; **'Limited telepathy:' The user(s) cannot read the minds or sense the presence of other magic-users; if they are more powerful than that said magic-user. **'Limited life-force energy absorption:' The user(s) cannot absorb life-force energy from other magic-users, if there light magic is a powerful then there dark magic. **'Limited healing powers:' It is impossible for the user(s) to bring someone back from the dead. **'Limited hypnotic powers:' The user(s)' hypnotic powers do not last very long on individuals who have very strong wills, they also cannot control the minds, alter or erase the memories of other magic-users; due to them being protected by their magic. **'Limited animal control:' Although the user(s) can control the minds of other animals, there powers have no effect on dragons and sea dragons respectively; due to them being immensely powerful magical creatures. **'Limited replication:' Although the user(s) can shapeshift into any individual he/she chooses, thet can not copy any of there powers or memories; due to the fact that they does not possess any of these said powers or memories. **'Magical runes:' Certain magical runes can weaken or suppress magic-user(s)' mystical powers. Known users Trivia Also see *Magic *Darkstar Force dimension Category:The Little Merman Category:Magic